Of Table Cloths and Marriage Proposals
by starlit888
Summary: A cute one-shot about an argument James and Lily have that leads to much more.


AN: Hey guys! This is just a cute little one-shot about Lily and James. I hope you enjoy the fluff.

"Dammit James! We don't need a table cloth!" Lily shouted at her boyfriend. They had been arguing non-stop for about twenty minutes.

"Yes we do! Table cloths are essential to having a proper, classy dinner gathering!" James threw his hands up in the air.

"We're not having a 'classy' dinner gathering! It's just Remus and Sirius. Do you really think they are going to mind?" Lily pulled the table cloth off the table, scrunched it up, and handed it to James. He simply handed it back to her...and then she threw it on the ground.

"Yes I do think they will mind."

"Really James? Sirius? You think Sirius, the man who lives in a pig stye, will mind." Lily had him there.

"My mother always had a clean white table cloth on any surface we ate on." James crossed his arms and glared at Lily.

"Well, 'm sorry that I didn't grow up in the high society circles that you grew up in! I'm sorry that not all of us were little mommy's boys who grew up in a proper house, rolling in money.!" Lily mocked him, shouting in an even louder voice than before.

"I am not a mommy's boy!" James picked up the table cloth and placed it on the table.

"GOD DAMMIT JAMES! We don't need the bloody table cloth!" it was impossible for the neighbours not to hear them now.

"YES WE BLOODY WELL DO!" James shouted even louder. A pregnant pause filled with complete silence followed, along with a staring contest between the two. Finally Lily sighed.

"You know James, sometimes I wonder why I agreed to this, to any of this!" she gestured between them. She sighed as she thought about all of the arguments they had lately. "You know what James, maybe we just aren't meant to be."

"No!" James shouted interrupting her. "No! That isn't happening." James stepped closer to her. "Don't say that. We are meant to be! I just know it."

"James, you can't know that!" Lily shook her head and looked at the floor.

"I do! I really do know."

"James you're being ridiculous. How can you know if we're meant to be?"

"Lily," he lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes, "I know because I care for you. I know because I think you're beautiful, kind and brilliant. I know because I treat you ten times better than any man ever could. I know because I love you and you love me back." Lily simply stared at him for a second or two before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him with more passion than ever before. After about a minute he pulled away. Lily looked at him questioningly as he reached into his pocket.

"James what are you-"

"Shhhh," he cut her off and got down on one knee. "See I was planning to do this during dinner, but I'm sure Sirius and Remus wont mind missing anything. Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James smiled up at Lily. She just stood there in shock of the turn of recent events. He started shifting nervously. "Er...Lily? Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry."James stood and frustratingly put away the box.

"Stop, wait, no! Yes! Of course, a thousand times yes." Lily stopped his arm. She kissed him again, even more passionately. He replied with just as much emotion, happily pushing her against the closest wall. She ran her hand through his hair, causing him to make a low moan. Lily slowly pulled away, trying to catch her breath. "Ugh...it's too bad we have company coming over." Lily said.

James smiled in return. "Well, we could lock them out for a little bit..." And they kissed again...until Sirius popped up between them, successfully making them jump apart.

"Hello to my favourite couple!" he all but shouted. "What are we doing?" Remus walked up behind him and pulled him away.

"Sirius, sit down. You're being what the muggles like to call a third wheel!" Remus scolded him while pushing him into the next room.

"Well that's just silly. Cars have four wheels!" they all laughed at Sirius's antics.

"Well, I guess they've arrived." Lily laughed.

James gave Lily a quick peck. "I'm so happy Lils. Now we're going to get married, buy a big house, have a little baby, defeat this war, and then we'll grow old together. Just you and me."

"You, me, and Sirius, you mean." Lily corrected, jokingly.

"Yes, well him too. If it was possible I think he would get married to our relationship." they laughed together as they went to join Sirius and Remus. This was only the beginning of many events to come.


End file.
